


Jamais la première

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Elle avait survécu à une guerre, cela lui avait apprit que tout pouvait prendre fin en un battement de cil, et qu'il fallait vivre au jour le jour.





	Jamais la première

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Être la petite-amie du kazekage était une lourde responsabilité, trop lourde pour la timide et frêle genin Hinata Hyuga, mais cette fille n'existait plus. A présent, la princesse du clan au byakugan était courageuse, et forte. Elle avait survécu à une guerre, cela lui avait apprit que tout pouvait prendre fin en un battement de cil, et qu'il fallait vivre au jour le jour. 

Après la quatrième grande guerre ninja, qui avait vu la mort de son cousin bien aimé Neji, et la longue période de deuil qui avait suivi, elle avait espéré que Naruto la remarque enfin, mais en vain, il avait continué à faire la cour à Sakura. Très bien puisqu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui l'aimerait elle et rien qu'elle. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'avait pas souffert, elle avait longuement pleuré pendant plusieurs nuits, elle avait noyé cet amour qui n'arriverait jamais. 

Le changement d'air procuré par une mission de l'équipe 8 à Sunagakure lui avait fait le plus grand bien, ici que du désert et des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup. Les personnes avec qui elle était familière se comptait sur les doigts d'une main ; la fratrie Sabaku No, leur ancien sensei Baki, et encore c'était seulement de vue et deux genin amoureuses de Gaara ; Masturi et Sari. Hinata s'était plu ici, le paysage était certes plus monotone que celui de son pays, mais la population était extrêmement chaleureuse, et très ouverte, inspirée par leur chef. Kiba et Shino avaient décidé que cela serait elle la représentante de leur équipe pendant cette mission, c'était donc à elle qu'était revenue la charge de discuter avec Gaara Sabaku No, le kazekage qui visiblement faisait un peu peur à ses deux coéquipiers. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangée, il n'était plus le psychopathe d'autrefois, il avait changé, il avait grandi et il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le pensait. Naruto y était beaucoup, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Temari avait dit un jour que le fils Uzumaki avait le pouvoir de transformer les gens, et cela était vrai, le plus jeune de la fratrie du sable en était l'exemple vivant. C'était là qu'elle avait remarqué que prononcer ce prénom n'était plus aussi douloureux qu'avant son départ de Konoha il y avait quinze jours de cela. 

A force de conversations, et pas que sur le travail, fort heureusement, ils s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs : tous les deux étaient passionnés par la botanique, Gaara ayant un petit faible pour les cactus, plantes hautement symbolique dans un pays comme celui du vent, dont plus de 90% du territoire était un désert. Hinata s'y était longuement intéressée, après tout cela n'était pas courant au pays du feu. La passion du garçon avait été perceptible dans ses yeux et dans sa voix, il avait été heureux de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un sans retenu et sans l'ennuyer. L'éclat dans ses iris bleutés avait été plaisant à admirer, et ses traits détendus l'avait rajeuni, lui donnant l'apparence d'un garçon de vingt ans, son véritable âge. En le voyant de plus près, elle avait remarqué qu'il était beau, et elle avait compris pourquoi il était aussi populaire auprès de la gente féminine. 

Un autre de leur point commun était leur amour pour leur fratrie. Hinata adorait sa petite sœur Hanabi, même si en grandissant elle devenait un tantinet trop curieuse et avait un côté farceur qui mettait souvent mal à l'aise son aînée. La sœur et le frère de Gaara n'étaient proches de lui que depuis quelques années, mais aujourd'hui il pouvait affirmer qu'ils étaient sa famille, il avait une famille, des gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient en retour. 

A la fin des deux mois de séjour ici, ils étaient en couple. Cela s'était fait naturellement, et ils étaient passés du statut d'ami à celui d'amoureux pratiquement sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Pour Hinata cela avait été rassurant, les choses c'étaient fait à leur rythme et elle n'avait pas été angoissée. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement et à chaque fois elle éprouvait une douce chaleur dans la poitrine. 

Elle revoyait le restaurant où ils avaient dîné en tête à tête, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, l'initiative de Gaara de poser sa main sur la sienne, son soulagement puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas retirée, comment l'aurait-elle pu alors qu'elle en rêvait depuis plusieurs jours. Bien entendu ils s'étaient embrassés, mais pas ce soir-là, plus tard, bien plus tard. 

Avant ce tendre baiser échangé lors d'un petit-déjeuner prit sur le toit de la demeure des Sabaku No, alors qu'ils n'avaient été que tous les deux, elle avait dû affronter celle que le monde entier surnommait «  la plus cruelle des kunoichi », celle qui répondait au prénom de Temari. La blonde était la sœur aînée de Gaara, et il avait donc été de son devoir de s'assurer que la fille dont s'était visiblement éprit son benjamin était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait déjà que trop souffert par le passé, et n'avait commencé à se sentir aimé qu'à leur retour de Konoha alors qu'il avait treize ans. La plus âgée de la fratrie avait donc voulu s'assurer que la fille Hyuga et lui étaient bien sur la même longueur d'ondes. Hinata avait rapidement compris qu'elle allait avoir une longue discussion avec la kunoichi à l'éventail lorsque cette dernière l'avait invitée à l'accompagner lors de sa ronde autour du village. La seule fille de l'équipe huit n'avait pas refusé, par politesse et parce qu'elle avait envie de mieux connaître l'autre jeune femme. 

La fille du clan Hyuga avait eu peur de beaucoup de choses dans sa vie ; de son père, de son cousin, de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attendait d'elle en tant qu'héritière d'un clan aussi puissant que celui des Hyuga. Elle avait aussi eu peur de ne pas être une bonne élève à l'académie, de ne pas réussir l'examen genin, de ne pas s'entendre avec ses deux coéquipiers Kiba et Shino, enfin trois si on comptait Akamaru. La peur de l'échec était celle qui l'avait souvent bloquée, et empoisonnée la vie, mais, contrairement à beaucoup de personnes, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de Temari. Au contraire, elle était ce à quoi aspirait devenir Hinata, tout du moins sur le point du courage et de la force mentale. Pendant leur promenade elle avait bien remarqué la manière dont tout le monde saluaient respectueusement et avec admiration la princesse du pays du vent. 

Une autre des qualités qu'elle lui enviait était ses talents diplomatiques, le seul membre féminin du clan Sabaku No n'était pas que la maîtresse du vent, mais également celle des mots. Elle les employait toujours à bon usage, sur le ton requit et au moment voulu. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Shikamaru ait comparé les négociations entre leur deux pays à un bras de fer. Hinata supposait que tout comme elle, Temari avait eu des cours de bien séance, toutes les petite filles qui naissaient dans des familles nobles, en tout cas au pays du feu, devaient apprendre à bien se tenir en société, qu'elles se destinent à être des kunoichi ou pas. Les garçons eux, comme Neji, ou Kankuro avaient eu des leçons afin d'être de parfait gentlemen. Gaara du fait qu'il avait été le porteur du démon à une queue Shukaku, en avait sûrement été dispensé. 

Lorsque qu'elles avaient terminé de parcourir les rues ensoleillées et sûres du village, Temari l'avait invitée à prendre le thé dans le meilleur salon de thé, ce qu'elle avait bien entendu accepté. Au début elle ne s'était doutée de rien, discutant de sujet généraux, de fleurs, des efforts que les différents pays mettaient en place pour éviter le déclenchement d'une nouvelle guerre... De banalités qui dans le fond n'en étaient pas vraiment puisque Hinata ignorait pratiquement tout de son interlocutrice. Stratégiquement la plus âgée des deux avait ramené la conversation à son petit frère, et à quel point il avait changé depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto Uzumaki. Encouragée par l'air bienveillant et sincère de la jonin, elle n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué qu'elle venait de tomber dans un piège. Elle avait parlé de la gentillesse de Gaara, de sa patience, de son total dévouement à son pays, de sa passion pour la botanique qui était touchante, de la beauté de ses yeux, de la douceur de sa peau...

Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait senti ses joues s'empourprer et qu'en détournant le regard vers Temari qui affichait un sourire satisfait, qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle s'était faite avoir. Elle avait tenté de se défendre, même si ce qu'elle avait dit était la vérité elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis avec la sœur du kazekage, et elle ne désirait surtout pas que cela ait des répercussions dans les relations entre leur deux pays. La blonde l'avait coupée dans son élan, en lui disant qu'elle avait entendu tout ce qu'elle désirait et qu'elle avait sa bénédiction. Bénédiction qu'elle n'avait pas compris sur le moment, mais qu'elle avait saisi après ce fameux premier baiser. 

De Kankuro elle n'avait eu aucun interrogatoire, aucune menace, et cela l'avait intrigué. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui avait posé la question, alors qu'il rentrait après avoir passé tout l'après-midi avec Kiba, Akamaru et Shino, comme il le faisait depuis leur arrivée ici. Il l'avait regardé un court instant, et avait haussé les épaules «  Tant que mon frère est heureux cela me convient, et puis je t'aime bien, tu n'es pas comme certaines de tes amies de Konoha qui sont un peu spéciales ». Elle avait supposé qu'il faisait référence à Ino et Sakura qui elle-même devait bien l'avouer avaient parfois des réactions un peu violentes. «  En plus, si tu viens me voir c'est que tu as eu le droit au petit tête à tête avec ma sœur, elle fait mieux la méchante que moi », avait-t-il ajouté en plaisantant. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras furtivement avant de repartir comme si de rien n'y était. 

Le soir, Gaara s'était excusé du comportement de son aînée, trop protectrice et qui s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Hinata lui avait assuré que cela n'était rien et qu'elle avait passé un très bon moment en compagnie de Temari, ce qui était exacte, elle ne lui avait rien fait de mal, elle avait simplement joué son rôle de grande sœur. Le kazekage l'avait remercié de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, et une fois de plus il lui avait parut être soulagé, comme s'il avait redouté que l'intervention de sa grande sœur ne gâche tout. Cette fois-ci cela avait été elle qui avait posé sa main sur celle du jeune homme, elle était là, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, elle ne s'évaporerait pas. 

Aussi beau qu'avait été le début de leur histoire, il avait été interrompu par le retour obligatoire à Konoha. La séparation avait été douloureuse et seul le fait de savoir qu'ils allaient régulièrement s'écrire les consolaient légèrement. Kiba avait été ravi de rentrer chez eux, il aimait Suna, mais rien ne remplaçait les arbres et la verdure de leur pays, Shino n'avait rien dit mais elle s'était doutée qu'il ressentait la même chose. Hinata aussi avait été contente de retrouver sa famille et ses amis, mais elle avait eu l'impression d'abandonner une partie d'elle au pays du vent. Le fils Inuzuka l'avait réconforté en lui disant qu'ils seraient ravis lorsqu'ils se reverraient, et elle avait reconnu qu'il avait raison, mais que cela était tout de même douloureux. 

Ils avaient franchi les portes de leur village et avaient continué d'avancer afin de rejoindre leur demeure respective. Ils étaient passés devant la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka, et justement Ino arrosait des fleurs suspendus au-dessus de la vitrine, pendant que ses deux meilleurs amis l'aidaient en transportant des pots à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le quatuor de l'équipe 8, elle avait lâché son arrosoir, qui avait atterri sur la tête de Shikamaru, et Choji avait été éclaboussé. La blonde ne s'en était pas aperçue, trop occupée à sauter de son escabeau et à se précipiter dans les bras de son petit-ami Kiba. Ces deux-là étaient collés l'un à l'autre dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Shino avait remonté ses lunettes en signe de dégoût, et avait annoncé qu'il s'en allait. Hinata avait été la seule à le saluer, avec Akamaru, le couple étant trop occupé à s'embrasser, et Shikamaru et Choji étant trop loin. La fille Hyuga l'avait envié lui aussi, elle avait su qu'il allait chercher Shiho sa petite-amie qui travaillait à la section de recherches. Les deux garçons de son équipe avaient rencontré l'amour dans leur village de naissance et de résidence, ils en avaient de la chance. 

Elle avait à son tour quitté la scène et était rentrée directement chez elle, où elle avait été accueillie par une Hanabi plus qu'enthousiaste. Sa petite sœur avait des tas de nouvelles à lui apprendre, et depuis son entrée dans l'adolescence elle était devenue une experte en rumeurs et ragots en tout genre. 

Grâce à elle, son aînée avait appris que Sakura avait renoncé à Sasuke pour sortir avec Shikamaru, Naruto en avait beaucoup souffert, mais il avait comme toujours prit sur lui et souhaité le meilleur à ses amis. L'Uchiha avait trouvé la « compagne idéale » en la personne de Tenten, cette annonce avait surpris Hinata qui avait eu du mal à y croire, sa meilleure amie avec lui, elle avait été transportée dans une autre dimension...(Elle ne l'avait acceptée que lorsqu'elle les avait vu ensemble quelques jours plus tard). Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre et rien n'indiquait qu'ils étaient ensemble, si ce n'est les quelques regards qu'ils se lançaient, et la gêne de Tenten lorsqu'elle avait remarqué son amie de l'équipe 8 à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle avait répondu à la question silencieuse d' Hinata par un rapide et discret hochement de tête avant de reprendre sa route avec Sasuke. 

Toutes ses amies étaient en couple, et cela lui avait fait plaisir, savoir qu'elles éprouvaient la même chose qu'elle ne faisait qu'augmenter son amour pour Gaara. 

Hanabi avait été la première de Konoha à apprendre que sa timide de grande sœur n'était plus un cœur à prendre. Elle avait sauté de joie en demandant encore et encore quand elle aurait la chance de le rencontrer. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le clan Hyuga et la plupart des membres avaient semblé sincèrement heureux pour leur princesse. Elle n'avait pas pu échappé à son père qui avait voulu savoir si cette rumeur était fondée. Elle avait répondu par l'affirmative, auquel avait succédé un long silence. Même si ses rapports avec lui s'étaient améliorés, surtout depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja, il restait certains sujets assez gênants. Elle avait vu le regard de Hiashi glisser vers un cadre sur son bureau, cadre qui contenait une photo de sa défunte épouse et mère de ses deux filles, Hikaru Hyuga. Il aurait probablement voulu qu'elle soit là pour avoir cette conversation avec leur aînée. A Hinata aussi elle manquait beaucoup, sa maman était décédée quelques années après la naissance d'Hanabi. Son géniteur avait fini par la féliciter et lui souhaiter d'être heureuse, elle l'avait remerciée et avait quitté son bureau sans plus tarder. 

A son clan avaient succédé les félicitations et l'interrogatoire de ses amies, encore une fois sa petite sœur était passée par là. Il avait fallut qu'elle raconte tout dans les détails ; qui avait fait le premier pas, s'ils s'étaient embrassés, si oui combien de fois et où avait eu lieu leur premier...Rien ne lui avait été épargné, heureusement les autres filles ne lui avaient pas demandé de détails sur leur relation sexuelle, estimant, et à juste titre que les deux amoureux n'avaient pas encore dû franchir cette étape. Sakura lui avait annoncé qu'elle était avec Shikamaru, ignorant que la plus jeune des Hyuga avait déjà transmit l'information, et Tenten lui avait confirmé de vive voix qu'elle avait bien Sasuke Uchiha comme petit-ami. Ni Shiho ni Ino n'avaient eu besoin de lui révéler quoique ce soit puisque leur relation avec les deux garçons de l'équipe 8 dataient d'avant le départ de celle-ci pour Suna. 

Cette soirée entre filles lui avait changé les idées, et l'avait aidé à mieux supporter cette séparation. Konoha était en fleur car le printemps était de retour, l'hiver à Suna avait été si agréable et comme il n'avait pas neigé, Hinata avait oublié que dans son pays, elle aurait dû s'habiller chaudement et se réchauffer avec une bonne tasse de thé après ses entraînements. 

Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas été en mission, elle avait partagé ses journées entre pratique, visite sur les tombes de sa mère et de son cousin, et elle s'était occupée des fleurs de son jardin. Il lui était arrivée de voir apparaître dans le ciel les faucons de Suna ; Takamaru et Tobimaru, les deux plus rapides de tout le pays du vent. A leur patte un message de Gaara, enfin plus une longue lettre qu'un message d'ailleurs. Elle s'empressait toujours de s'en saisir, de peur qu'une certaine brunette ne le fasse avant elle, Hinata en serait morte de honte. Elle donnait ensuite à boire et des graines à l'oiseau qui avait parcouru le trajet et ce aussi vite que ses ailes le lui permettaient. Elle lisait ensuite la feuille de papier, ses joues rougissant parfois à certaines formules poétiques, ensuite, elle se rendait dans sa chambre, et rédigeait une réponse emplie des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Le faucon, venait se reposer sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, en attendant de repartir avec la lettre de la jeune femme. 

Lorsque lui et sa fratrie étaient venus à Konogahakure pour l'examen chunin, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, sauf lorsque la présence du kazekage était indispensable, à ces moments-là Hinata s'était promenée avec Temari ou Kankuro quand ils étaient libres. 

Juste pour elle, son petit-ami avait prolongé son séjour au pays du feu de deux jours, il aurait désiré plus, mais ses deux aînés s'y étaient opposés, même s'ils étaient en temps de paix, il était plus prudent de ne pas tenter le diable. 

Ils étaient donc repartis, et elle les avait suivi du regard depuis les portes du village, jusqu'à ce que même son byakugan ne puisse plus les distinguer. Après ça, elle était restée sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Shino la ramène à la réalité et lui demande si elle désirait se joindre à Shiho et lui pour le dîner, ce qu'elle avait accepté, ils étaient tous les deux d'un tempérament calme, et c'est ce dont elle avait besoin, et elle ne voulait pas être seule. 

La routine avait repris ses droits, et Hinata n'avait eu d'autres choix que de s'y soumettre, les seuls moments où elle n' était pas chez elle, était lors des missions qu'elle effectuait. Elle avait eu la bonne surprise de le revoir lui et sa fratrie lors d'une mission à Kumo, où elle avait été choisie par Naruto pour l'accompagner en tant que garde du corps, avec Sai et Shikamaru. Elle avait été étonnée qu'il la prenne elle plutôt que Sakura ou Tenten, ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait vu un garçon au cheveux roux qu'elle avait compris que Naruto avait voulu lui faire plaisir en l'emmenant avec eux. Elle avait été si heureuse de changer d'air, et d'être avec celui qu'elle aimait, leur hokage leur avait fait un joli cadeau, sûrement pour s'excuser de l'avoir ignorée toutes ces années. 

Pendant leur moments libres le jeune couple en avait profité pour faire du tourisme, pour elle comme pour lui c'était l'un des pays qu'ils connaissaient le moins. Le pays de la foudre se gérait très bien tout seul, et ne faisait jamais appel à de l'aide extérieure. Ce n'était que peu avant la guerre que les tensions entre Kumogakure et Konohagakure s'étaient apaisées. L'autre raison qui avait dû motiver le fils Uzumaki pour la choisir était pour montrer que le pays du feu, et le clan Hyuga ne leur en tenaient pas rigueur pour ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Hinata ne se souvenait que très peu de son enlèvement par des ninjas du village caché des nuages, tout ce dont elle se rappelait c'est que cela avait mené au sacrifice de son oncle Hizashi, le père de Neji. Certains ninjas, assez âgés l'avait fixée, partagés entre l'étonnement et une certaine admiration de voir une Hyuga ici. 

Toute cette attention l'avait beaucoup gênée, mais lorsqu'il s'en était aperçut Gaara lui avait prit la main, et sentir la paume douce et chaude du garçon l'avait rassuré, c'était vrai, elle n'était pas toute seule, il était là. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Ils s'étaient promenés dans les environs, dans certains des endroits que leur avaient recommandé Karui et Omoi. Cela avait été dépaysant et rafraîchissant, de n'être que tous les deux, de n'être qu'eux, Hinata une jeune femme, et Gaara un jeune homme. Ils avaient apprécié chacune des secondes qu'ils avaient eu, de chaque baisers qu'ils avaient échangé.

A nouveau il avait fallut se séparer, à contrecœur, c'était la dure loi des amoureux de villages différents. Les séparations ne rendaient que les retrouvailles encore plus délicieuses, mais elles n'en restaient pas moins difficiles.

Les semaines se succédèrent, et demain elle repartirait pour Suna avec ses coéquipiers qui étaient ravis de retrouver Kankuro, même si Shino était moins démonstratif que Kiba. Pour sa dernière nuit chez elle, les filles avaient décidé de manger au restaurant pour une soirée rien qu'entre elles.   
«  Je vais le lui dire, déclara-t-elle d'un ton déterminé

\- Lui dire quoi ?, lui demanda Shiho confuse

\- Et à qui ?, ajouta Sakura

\- Je vais dire à Gaara que je l'aime, précisa-t-elle

\- Tu ne lui as jamais dit, s'exclama Ino 

-Non, mais lui non plus

Ce commentaire provoqua un mouvement d'agitation chez ses amies Ino et Sakura qui avaient trop bu, elles se levèrent et secouèrent leurs bras dans tous les sens, Tenten et Shiho durent les forcer à se rasseoir ce qui ne fut pas évident. Hinata ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour les exciter ainsi.

\- Tu ne dois surtout pas Hinata !, ordonna la fleur de cerisier

La meilleure amie du médecin hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation, apparemment ivres elles parvenaient à être d'accord. 

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle confuse

Les deux filles la fixèrent comme si elle venait de poser la question la plus absurde de l'univers, et cela la fit rougir, Gaara était son premier petit copain, elle avait le droit d'ignorer certaines choses.

\- C'est une règle élémentaire, connue depuis la nuit des temps, la fille ne dit jamais je t'aime la première !

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu sexiste comme règle, commenta Tenten

-Oui, et complètement démodée, ajouta Shiho

La fille Hyuga était du même avis qu'elles, elles étaient des kunoichi, elles se battaient assez souvent contre des hommes, elles étaient leur égal, alors pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas pu dire qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Le dire la première c'est leur donner le pouvoir, une fois qu'ils savent qu'on les aime ils peuvent nous faire faire tout ce qu'ils veulent, expliqua la blonde de l'équipe 10

\- Ah et parce que le dire en second cela change quelque chose !, s'exclama la fille de l'équipe Gai

\- Tout, cela change tout, reprit Ino

Ce fut cette fois-ci la kunoichi de l'équipe 7 qui approuva les paroles de sa meilleure amie par un hochement de la tête.

\- Cela me fait penser, chez vous, qui l'a avoué à l'autre d'abord ?, demanda Sakura en s'adressant à Tenten et Shiho

\- Tu as vu avec qui je sors, tu crois franchement que nous sommes du genre à nous murmurer des je t'aime, rétorqua la spécialiste des armes

Les quatre autres filles ne purent la contredire, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient le genre à s'envoyer des mots doux. 

\- Shino ne me l'a pas dit directement mais il me l'a fait comprendre, se souvint l'autre blonde

Cela n'étonna pas Hinata, son coéquipier et ami avait toujours eu sa manière à lui de témoigner son affection. Personne ne demanda de quelle manière le fils Aburame s'était déclaré, de peur d'entendre parler d'insecte. 

\- Hina fera ce qu'elle voudra, et ce n'est pas deux filles complètement saoules qui l'en empêcheront, la défendit Tenten

Le débat fut interrompu par Kiba qui avait senti l'odeur d'alcool se mélanger à celle de sa petite-amie, et qui avait décidé qu'Ino était trop imbibée de saké pour rester debout et qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'aller se coucher. Cette dernière protesta, au début seulement, avant de s'écrouler dans les bras du fils Inuzuka. Il soupira, la cala bien contre lui, et annonça qu'il la ramenait chez elle. Shino, qui était avec lui, raccompagna Shiho, qui elle était plus sobre que la fille Yamanaka et la fille Haruno. Tenten, et Hinata, se proposèrent pour reconduire Sakura jusqu'à chez elle, la fleur de cerisier ne se souvenant plus où elle habitait. Cela ne fut pas sans complications car la kunoichi aux cheveux roses se laissa distraire par tout et n'importe quoi ; des chauve-souris qui volaient à quelques mètres d'elles, des grenouilles qui coassaient au loin...Toutes les créatures de la nuit devinrent fascinante, et plusieurs fois Tenten dû la remettre sur le droit chemin. Ce fut laborieux, mais elles y parvinrent. En fin de compte, il ne resta plus que la partenaire de Lee, et elle la sœur d' Hanabi. Comme l'appartement de Sasuke et sa petite-amie ne se situait pas loin de la résidence Hyuga, les deux amies finirent le trajet ensemble.

-Hinata, si tu as envie de dire à Gaara que tu l'aimes, fais-le, ne suis pas une règle idiote dictée par deux filles ayant un peu trop abusées de l'alcool. Si j'avais suivi ce style de principes Sasuke et moi ne vivrions pas ensemble, l'encouragea Tenten

-Merci Tenten, je m'en souviendrai, promit-elle en s'allant »

Cette nuit-là, elle ressassa ses pensées encore et encore, et le sommeil ne l'accepta que tardivement dans son royaume. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se lever, elle soupira, et ne trouva la force de quitter son lit que parce qu'elle se rendait à Suna. 

Elle rejoignit Kiba, Shino et Akamaru et Shiho, la petite blonde avait accompagné son amoureux pour lui dire au revoir. Le fils Inuzuka avait râlé que ce n'était pas sa petite-amie à lui qui aurait fait cela car en ce moment elle devait dormir comme une masse à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait bu la veille. 

Les trois humains de l'équipe 8, plus le gros chien blanc, se mirent en route, prêts pour ces trois journées de marche. Hinata ne disait rien, pesant le pour et le contre de sa résolution, elle qui avant la mise en garde de ses deux amies, aurait pu soulever une montagne, avait perdu de son assurance. 

Ils avaient parcouru une bonne distance quand la nuit tomba, ils étaient même en avance sur ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit village, probablement le dernier qu'ils croiseraient sur le trajet. Cette nuit ne fut pas plus reposante pour la kunoichi, si seulement elle s'était tue, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle s'était bêtement imaginée que ses amies la soutiendraient, elle était trop naïve !  
Tout au long du second jour elle hésita à en parler à ses coéquipiers, après tout ils étaient en couple, depuis longtemps, et ils étaient des garçons, ils auraient sûrement un avis différent. Elle se décida finalement à ne rien révéler, une fois cela lui avait suffit. Ils avaient accéléré la cadence, de peur de se retrouver prisonnier en pleine tempête de sable, dès qu'ils avaient aperçu les dunes du pays du vent. 

«  Vous êtes déjà là !, s'étonna Kankuro qu'ils rencontrèrent près de l'entrée du village

\- On craignait une tempête, expliqua Shino

-Vous les ninjas de Konoha, il ne faut pas grand chose pour vous effrayer, se moqua-t-il

-Quelle idée aussi de vivre dans un endroit entouré de sable, se vexa Kiba

\- Seuls les shinobis les plus forts peuvent vivre ici, rétorqua le fils Sabaku No

\- Dit-il alors qu'il avait peur des rochers d'Iwa, intervint une voix féminine

Celle-ci appartenait à une jeune femme brune, qui portait le bandeau du pays des roches sur le front, avec elle se trouvait un garçon au physique imposant et portant une écharpe jaune autour du cou, et un garçon blond avec de longs cheveux, qui lui portait le chapeau de kage, ce qui signifiait qu'il était le tsuchikage. Temari accompagnait le trio, Hinata supposa que c'était en tant que diplomate que la sœur de Kankuro et Gaara était là. 

\- Kurotsuchi, tu n'étais pas supposée le dire, bouda le marionnettiste

-Pardon, cela m'a échappé, dit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent

-Temari, l'appela-t-il, cherchant du secours auprès de son aînée

\- Tu l'as bien cherché Kankuro, Gaara n'apprécierait pas la manière avec laquelle tu traites les représentants de Konoha, affirma cette dernière

-Trahis par ma propre sœur, c'est douloureux !

\- Vous vous souvenez de Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi et Deidara, ce sont des ninjas d'Iwagakure, ils sont ici pour présenter leur nouveau chef, Onoki ayant prit sa retraite, expliqua la fille à l'éventail

\- Heureux de vous revoir, les salua Akatsuchi

-Nous aussi, félicitations pour votre promotion Deidara-san, répondit Hinata

Du trio, elle avait toujours été la plus polie, et avait donc tout de suite prit les devants, au moins pour éviter de créer des tensions politiques entre le feu et les roches.

\- Merci hn, 

Tout comme Tsunade l'avait fait peu de temps après la guerre, Onoki venait à son tour de se retirer, et avait nommé son successeur. 

\- Hinata, je vais t'escorter jusqu'à Gaara qui doit t'attendre, Kankuro je te confie tout ce petit monde, informa Temari

\- Merci du cadeau, entendirent-elles au loin »

La plus jeune des deux avançait au même rythme que la blonde, et plus elles se rapprochaient du bâtiment, plus elle angoissait. 

«Quelque chose ne va pas ?, lui demanda l'autre femme

-Non...non tout va bien, mentit-elle

Mensonge auquel ne cru pas son amie, à cause de l'hésitation qu'elle avait perçu dans la réponse. 

\- Me mentir n'est jamais une bonne idée Hinata !

La fille aux cheveux bleus déglutit, encore moins confiante qu'à son arrivée dans le village. Elle pouvait sentir le regard intense de Temari sur elle, et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts. Elle n'allait pas lui avouer ce qui la perturbait, la blonde allait lui rire au nez...

\- Ce n'est pas important, ne t'en fais pas, rien d'ordre politique, la rassura-t-elle enfin

\- Donc c'est personnel, laisse-moi deviner, tu as peur de prononcer devant Gaara les trois petits mots magiques, devina-t-elle

Hinata rougit violemment, comment avait-elle pu trouver la raison de ses tourments ? 

-Comment...

\- C'était ça ou c'était ta première fois avec mon frère, mais comme toi et lui êtes aussi timide l'un que l'autre j'ai éliminé la deuxième option, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je deviendrais une tante moi, en tout cas pas avec Gaara, 

\- Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais, mais il paraît qu'une fille ne doit pas être la première à se déclarer, 

\- Je parierai que ce conseil dépassé depuis des années t'a été prodigué par une blonde et par une fille aux cheveux roses, 

La fille Hyuga se mordit la lèvre inférieure, décidément Ino et Sakura avaient mauvaise réputation à Suna.

\- Mais de quoi se mêlent-elles, tu n'as pas à leur obéir tu sais, tu es une grande fille, tu n'as pas besoin de leur approbation, 

\- Elles ont plus d'expérience que moi, tenta-t-elle de se justifier

\- Oh vraiment, ricana-t-elle, parce qu'Ino et Kiba se tournaient autour depuis une éternité et que Sakura et Shikamaru se sont mis ensemble quelques jours avant toi, la contredit la fille du clan Sabaku No

Elle ne pu rien ajouter, et elle se trouva idiote de regarder avec estime et envie les relations de ses amies. 

 

\- Hinata, tu n'es pas obligée de te décider ce soir, votre séjour ici dure deux mois, tu as tout le temps d'y réfléchir,

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle crut lire dans les iris de son amie, une lueur de compréhension, comme si Temari avait déjà été confrontée à cette situation. 

\- A toi je peux bien le dire, puisque je suis sûre et certaine que tu ne le révéleras à personne. Je suis avec Deidara, et Kankuro est avec Kurotsuchi, ce qui explique l'étrange échange auquel vous avez assisté en arrivant.

La coéquipière de Kiba et Shino cligna plusieurs fois des paupières sans articuler le moindre son, si elle s'était attendue à cela. L'amour se répandait plus vite qu'une épidémie, et contaminait tout le monde. Ce fut un claquement de doigt devant ses yeux qui la ramena sur Terre. Temari était calme, aucune rougeur sur les joues, aucun tremblement dans la voix, l'image même de l'assurance. 

\- Remets-toi, je suis juste en couple, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me marier ou que j'étais enceinte,

-Tout de même, c'est une grande nouvelle, félicitations Temari, 

Elle se rapprocha d'elle et la serra fort dans ses bras, prenant son interlocutrice au dépourvu, plus personne du sexe féminin ne l'avait enlacée depuis la mort de sa mère. La plus âgée se recula rapidement, mettant un terme à cette démonstration affective presque étrangère, et Hinata ne lui en voulut pas, le comprenant parfaitement. 

\- En route, ne faisons pas patienter Gaara davantage, il est impatient de te revoir. » 

Elles se rendirent jusqu'au bureau du kazekage, la sœur de ce dernier frappa, et autorisa la représentante du pays du feu à franchir la porte après avoir entendu un « entrez ». Ensuite, Temari s'en alla, laissant les deux amoureux à leur retrouvaille. Quand il reconnut qui était la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans son bureau, il se leva précipitamment. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger et sans parler, elle lui caressa simplement la joue droite, et il décala une mèche de cheveux qui obstruait la vue de sa petite-amie. Le temps défila sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en préoccupe, trop absorbé par cet instant de tendresse dont ils avaient si souvent rêvé. Finalement Gaara rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, celles du garçon avaient un goût d'ananas et celles d'Hinata un goût d'abricot. Le mélange des deux était exquis, et leur soif de l'autre grandissait. Elle oublia ses doutes, et décida de suivre l'avis de Temari, ce soir elle profiterait de la chance d'être avec celui qu'elle aimait. 

«  Je suis ravi que vous soyez en avance, je ne pensais pas te voir avant demain, murmura-t-il 

\- Nous avions peur d'être pris dans une tempête, nous avons donc préféré nous presser, 

Il colla son front contre le sien, humant son odeur de fleurs, il adorait cette odeur qui lui correspondait tellement. 

\- Sage décision, approuva-t-il

\- Je me doutais que tu serais de cet avis, rit-elle

Il avait été le premier avec lequel elle avait percé sa coquille de fille timide et sérieuse. Elle s'épanouissait dans cette relation. Gaara était l'homme qu'il lui fallait, elle s'en était rendue compte à Kumo, et plus exactement quand il avait enveloppé sa main dans la sienne. Il ne la quitterait pas, il ne la décevrait pas, tous les deux avaient connu une enfance difficile et solitaire. Ils avaient cruellement manqué d'amour pendant leur jeunesse. Ils avaient été des échecs, lui en n'étant pas le porteur de démon obéissant et elle la digne héritière du clan Hyuga. Ils avaient trouvé dans l'autre une âme jumelle, quelqu'un qui les comprenait et qui portait les mêmes cicatrices. Ils ne prenaient pas l'amour à la légère et c'était pour cela qu'il était si fort. 

Après quelques baisers, et de longues étreintes, Gaara décida qu'il était temps de rentrer dîner. Il n'avait pas la tête à travailler, et de toute manière il était trop tard pour s'y mettre. Ils quittèrent donc le bureau et rejoignirent la demeure familiale où vivait encore la fratrie Sabaku No, tout en se tenant la main. 

Là dans la salle à manger, les attendaient les deux garçons de l'équipe 8 ainsi qu'Akamaru, les trois ninjas du pays des roches, et les deux autres membres de la fratrie du kazekage. Étrangement, Hinata ne fut pas intimidée par la présence d'autant de monde, peut-être parce qu'elle était amis avec quatre d'entre eux, cinq si elle comptait l'animal et que les trois autres ne lui semblait pas hostiles. 

«  Déjà de retour ? Kankuro pensait que vous ne seriez pas ici avant une bonne heure, nota Kiba 

Il se prit un coup de coude de la part de Shino, qui releva ses lunettes dans un geste agacé. 

\- Nous ne voulions pas vous faire patienter davantage, expliqua Gaara

Ce n'était pas la vérité, mais il ne voulait probablement pas raconter qu'ils n'avaient rien fait devant le tsuchikage, ce qui pouvait se comprendre. Temari se leva de sa chaise, et attrapa le marionnettiste par le bras. 

\- Allez Kankuro, il faut que l'on aille préparer le repas, indiqua-t-elle

-Quoi, mais pourquoi moi ?, 

\- Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué nous avons des invités, et ce ne sont pas eux qui vont cuisiner pour nous, en plus c'est à ton tour de te mettre derrière les fourneaux ce soir, mais comme je suis une gentille sœur, et que je ne veux pas qu'on y passe le réveillon je vais t'aider.

Ils disparurent en cuisine, et Gaara lui proposa d'aller se laver les mains en attendant, ce qu'elle accepta. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain et après s'être nettoyés ils revinrent prendre place autour de la table. 

\- Alors comme ça tu es la fameuse Hinata Hyuga qui a réussi à voler le cœur du chef du pays du vent, nota Kurotsuchi

-Comment le sais-tu ?, demanda-t-elle étonnée que la kunoichi soit déjà au courant

\- Temi m'en a parlé, et un de nos ninjas l'avait entendu dire par une de tes amies lorsqu'il était à Konoha, je crois qu'il a mentionné une certaine Ino, 

\- Ta petite-amie est trop bavarde Kiba, intervint Shino et Akamaru aboya en signe de confirmation

\- Je suis au courant merci, même moi j'ai du mal à suivre tout ce qu'elle me dit quand elle commence à parler, admit-il 

\- Oh pardon, cette fille sort avec toi, ça par contre je l'ignorais, s'excusa la petite brune

\- Comme d'habitude Kurotsuchi, tu ferais mieux de te taire, intervint Deidara

\- J'essaie simplement de faire la conversation, ce que font les gens civilisés, si on ne devait compter que sur Akatsuchi ou toi, tout le monde croirait que nous sommes des sauvages, se défendit-elle

\- Là on passe surtout pour des commères, le contredit le garçon à l'écharpe jaune 

-Pas du tout, on passe pour des personnes qui nous intéressons à la vie des pays voisins, reprit-elle

Plus Hinata les écoutait parler et plus elle comprenait pourquoi ces deux ninjas d'Iwa étaient avec les deux ninjas de Suna. Kurotsuchi était similaire à Kankuro, tous les deux semblaient partager le même humour, et la même répartie lorsqu'ils avaient tort. Deidara possédait le sérieux et l'air intimidant, traits si chers à Temari. De la part du blond cela était plus que normal, il était le chef de son pays, il devait savoir se faire respecter. 

\- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, Temari-san m'a parlé de vous cet après-midi, intervint la fille aux cheveux bleus

-En bien j'espère, lui répondit la seule fille du trio d'Iwa, oubliant sa dispute avec ses deux partenaires. 

Hinata répondit par la positive, un petit sourire amical en guise de confirmation. Kurotsuchi lui sembla être quelqu'un avec lequel elle allait bien s'entendre. 

\- Tant mieux, vous voyez les garçons, grâce à moi notre réputation n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, vous devriez me remercier, affirma la brunette

-N'exagère pas, si cela se trouve tu n'y es pour rien, la contredit Akatsuchi

Son amie se tourna complètement vers lui, et le fixa de manière confuse, d'une façon qui pouvait se traduire par un « de quoi tu parles? ». Le garçon indiqua par un petit mouvement de tête, le plus discret qu'il pu, le dernier membre du trio qui ne prêtait pas attention à eux. Kiba et Shino supposèrent que la fille Sabaku No en tant que diplomate de son pays n'avait rien dit contre les ninjas d'Iwa, alors que Hinata dans la confidence de la blonde interpréta ce geste dans un autre sens. Kurotsuchi vexée de cette hypothèse, bouda comme une petite fille, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel du garçon à l'écharpe jaune. 

\- Tu te prends pour un hamster avec tes joues gonflées ?, lui demanda son petit-ami en réapparaissant avec sa sœur. 

-Et toi pour un clown avec cette sauce sur ton visage ?, rétorqua-t-elle toujours vexée

-Quoi, Temari tu aurais pu me le dire, non mais franchement tu n'es pas gentille, s'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant le visage avec le dos de sa main

-Je suis désolée Kanky, je ne l'avais pas vu, sinon tu me connais, je te l'aurais immédiatement signalé, argua son aînée avec une voix de petit fille innocente

Le fils Inuzuka éclata de rire sans retenu, et même le coup de coude donné par le fils du clan Aburame ne pu le faire taire. 

-Bien joué Temari, le félicita le propriétaire d'Akamaru  
Elle tapa dans la main que lui tendait Kiba, sous les regards furieux de Kankuro qui ne savait contre lequel il était le plus énervé. 

-A table, intervint Gaara d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion »

En lui jetant un rapide coup d’œil, Hinata s'aperçut que la situation l'avait amusé, mais il avait préféré intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère. Ses deux aînées s'installèrent à leur place respective et le dîner débuta. Pendant le repas, Kurotsuchi fut sans surprise, celle qui ouvrit le plus la bouche, Akatsuchi ne parlait que de temps en temps, quant à Deidara il scrutait la scène avec attention, écoutant scrupuleusement tout ce qui se disait, et en particulier les paroles que prononçaient le trio du pays du feu. C'était la première fois qu'il les rencontrait en tant que tsuchikage, et la relation entre Konoha et Iwa était encore fragile, beaucoup plus fragile que celle entre Iwa et Suna, par conséquent il se devait d'être prudent. Il n'avait jamais non plus eu de réunion avec le nouveau Hokage Naruto, mais la réputation excentrique de ce dernier le précédait. 

A la fin du souper, les trois Sabaku No accompagnèrent leurs invités jusqu'aux demeures où ils séjournaient. Kankuro, Kurotsuchi, Kiba, Shino et Akamaru menaient la marche tout en bavardant bruyamment, suivis par Gaara et Hinata avançaient en discutant plus doucement tout en tenant la main, Temari et Deidara fermaient la marche en silence à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre. La fille Hyuga en fut un peu étonnée, certes la blonde ne semblait pas être aussi démonstrative que son frère cadet, mais tout de même, de là à ne rien se dire, c'était un peu extrême ! Le roux intercepta son regard curieux et comprit de quoi il retournait lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur les deux blonds derrière eux. 

« C'est par mesure de sécurité qu'ils se comportent ainsi, l'entente entre nos deux pays est encore assez récente, il faut que les gens acceptent les ninjas d'Iwagakure pour ce qu'ils sont, qu'ils les considèrent comme des alliés solides pour Suna. S'ils découvraient que ma sœur est en couple avec lui ils pourraient mal le prendre, et la méprendre pour une traîtresse. Il est plus prudent d'attendre que les choses se fassent naturellement, lui expliqua-t-il

-N'est-ce pas la même chose pour nous, je suis aussi une étrangère, fit-elle remarquer un peu inquiète

-Pas exactement, nos deux nations sont amies depuis quelques années maintenant, aujourd'hui cela est devenu monnaie courante pour le peuple du pays du vent de croiser des habitants de celui du feu. D'ailleurs quelques relations extra-professionnelles se sont créées. C'est pour cette raison que personne ne voit d'un mauvais œil le fait que nous soyons ensemble,la rassura-t-il.

Cela calma ses craintes, apaisée de savoir que leur couple n'était pas mal perçu, elle était tout de même triste pour son amie, Iwa et Suna partageaient un passé compliqué, et malheureusement la politique et l'amour ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Il n'y avait plus qu' à espérer qu'un jour cette méfiance cesse. 

-Hinata, cela ne les empêche pas d'être ensemble, et ils arrivent à trouver des moments d'intimité, ne te fais pas de soucis pour eux, ils se sont toujours bien débrouillés jusqu'à présent, reprit-il »

Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était les mots derrière lesquels ne se cachaient que la vérité, ou bien celui qui les prononça mais sa tristesse se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Au moment de se séparer pour la nuit, elle déposa un baiser plus appuyé qu'à l'accoutumé sur les lèvres de son cher et tendre. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait la chance de pouvoir être avec celui qu'elle aimait sans avoir à se cacher, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Elle se retira, non avoir murmuré un tendre bonne nuit à son oreille et rejoignit ses amis et coéquipiers qui l'attendaient dans le couloir de la maison.  
Avant de s'endormir une question lui traversa l'esprit, si cela avait été Gaara et elle dans cette situation, aurait-elle supporté de vivre ainsi ? En théorie la réponse était oui, bien sûr qu'elle aurait accepté d'être avec lui en secret, mais aurait-elle enduré cette situation plusieurs années, aurait-elle supporté d'être dans la même situation que la maîtresse que l'on cachait ? Là elle noircissait peut-être un peu le tableau, si cela se trouvait Deidara et Temari ne devraient vivre ainsi que quelques mois, elle le souhaitait de tout son cœur, c'était trop cruel de ne pouvoir montrer son bonheur au monde entier. Les roches et le vent s'étaient pendant longtemps détestés, et même s'ils avaient dû s'associer pendant la quatrième grande guerre ninja, une certaine méfiance persistait. Hinata jugea son problème bien ridicule face à ce les deux blonds et probablement d'autres vivaient. 

Quelques jours après leur arrivée, Gaara l'emmena se promener dans le désert, dans un de ses endroits favoris. Il s'agissait d'un oasis, l'un des rares de Suna, le roux les fit voler jusque là-bas en utilisant son sable. Ils s'installèrent à quelques mètres de l'endroit, assez près pour observer la faune qui s'y rendait, mais tout de même assez loin pour ne pas la déranger. La fille aux cheveux bleus ne quitta pas la scène des yeux une seule seconde, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ces espèces et cela la fascinait. Son amoureux s'était assis sur son nuage de sable, et elle s'était positionnée entre ses jambes. Le soleil déclinait n'était pas aussi chaud qu'il l'aurait été en journée, et il accentuait le côté romantique du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Ce rendez-vous était simple, intime, tout comme lui, et c'était ce qui plaisait à Hinata, elle n'avait jamais aimé tout ce qui était trop extravagant, cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Bercée par l'air chaud et par les battements de cœur du garçon, elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Au petit matin, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle découvrit qu'elle était dans son lit, elle cru avoir simplement rêvé de ce merveilleux rendez-vous. 

Un mois et demi depuis le début de leur séjour, il fut temps pour le trio d'Iwa de rentrer chez eux, au grand désarroi du petit groupe qui s'entendait bien. Par amitié pure, les trois humains et le chien de Konoha se joignirent à la fratrie Sabaku No au moment du départ devant la porte qui marquait l'entrée du village. Les adieux durèrent de longues minutes, les deux camps cherchant quelque chose à dire pour retarder le moment pourtant inévitable. Finalement dans un même mouvement Deidara, Akatsuchi et Kurotsuchi tournèrent les talons et partirent en direction du désert, tant que ce dernier était encore traversable. Ils avaient à peine franchi quelques mètres que la fratrie Sabaku No tournèrent eux aussi les talons dans la direction opposée. Les garçons et le canidé de l'équipe 8 suivirent Kankuro, et comme son chéri avait une longue journée bien remplie, Hinata décida de passer un petit moment avec Temari. 

« Ce n'est pas trop dur de le voir partir ?, l'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elles prenaient place à une terrasse d'un salon de thé. 

-Non, j'en étais consciente quand j'ai accepté d'être avec lui, je savais qu'on ne pourrait pas tout le temps être ensemble. Un peu comme toi et mon frère, et vous vous en tirez plutôt bien, affirma-t-elle

-C'est parce que nous sommes bien Gaara et moi, et puis nous nous écrivons souvent, ce qui compense un peu la distance, répondit-elle

\- Nous le faisons aussi, cet idiot m'envoie des lettres qu'il est obligé de diviser en plusieurs morceaux s'il veut qu'elles rentrent dans l'enveloppe, soupira la blonde 

Hinata la comprenait, son petit-ami aussi était bavard dans ses lettres, lui racontant diverses choses ; politique, familiale, concernant ses cactus...Ce qu'il lui dirait si elle vivait à Suna et qu'il la retrouvait le soir en rentrant du travail. 

-En plus, je vais le revoir bientôt, Iwa et Suna songent à faire des stages pour renforcer les liens et la coopération entre nos deux nations. Si le conseil valide ce projet, et ils ont plutôt intérêt à le faire s'il ne veulent pas m'entendre, je devrais me rendre là-bas pour le confirmer et régler les détails et la mise en place, alors si tout va bien, dans quinze jours je pars, reprit-elle. 

-Dans quinze jours, mais c'est aussi notre date de départ, commenta Hinata 

-Exact, je vais sûrement faire la route avec vous puisqu'il faut également que je fasse le point avec Shikamaru pour l'examen chunin. Ce sera agréable pour une fois d'avoir un peu de compagnie, s'enthousiasma-t-elle

L'aînée des Hyuga n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son amie voyageait seule, que Gaara ne puisse pas l'accompagner ça c'était évident, mais pour quelle raison Kankuro n'allait-il pas avec elle ? 

-Temari, pourquoi Kankuro ne vient jamais avec toi ? Je me suis toujours posée la question, je sais que de le voir de temps en temps ferait plaisir à Shino et Kiba,

-Pourquoi, mais tout simplement parce que mon frère est un paresseux de première qui lors de la répartition des tâches a choisi celle qui le ferait rester ici, c'est-à-dire s'occuper des chunins et des jonins, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton contrarié

-Sinon tu as réfléchi à si tu devais oui ou non dire je t'aime à mon autre frère, celui qui travaille beaucoup trop ?, enchaîna la fille à l'éventail

-Oui, surtout depuis que j'ai appris que toi et Kankuro ne pouvez pas vous montrer librement avec qui tu sais, confia-t-elle

\- Et alors...

-J'ai décidé de suivre votre conseil à Tenten et à toi, je vais rester sur ce que j'avais prévu avant d'en parler avec les filles, 

\- Bien parlé, ne laisse jamais personne te dicter ta conduite,aopprouva-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'amoureuse de son plus jeune frère, enfin ne prends pas exemple sur moi parce que niveau vie sentimentale je ne suis pas aussi libre que je le voudrais.

Hinata remarqua bien que malgré l'air détaché qu'elle affichait son amie souffrait de cette situation qui était contre sa nature de femme indépendante. Elle posa sa main sur celle de l'autre kunoichi qui était toujours sur son épaule. 

-Cette situation n'est que temporaire Temari, elle prendra fin et plus tôt que tu ne le penses j'en suis convaincue, assura-t-elle »

Elle était incapable de dire d'où lui venait cette conviction mais elle l'avait, tout au fond d'elle. Si jamais le conseil de Suna s'opposait à cette idée moderne et nécessaire pour un avenir sans guerre, elle, Hinata Hyuga en parlerait à Naruto, Konoha interviendrait alors afin de les faire changer d'avis. Elle ne le ferait pas uniquement pour aider Deidara et Temari, mais parce que cela était ce qu'il y avait à faire. Elle se sentait animée d'une confiance et d'une détermination d'une puissance qu'elle ne serait jamais doutée posséder. 

Personne ne devait avoir à sacrifier son amour pour quelque raison que cela soit !

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le grand départ, celui qui les séparerait pour plusieurs mois et à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait le cœur d'Hinata se serrait. Elle était si bien ici, aussi bien que si c'était chez elle. Il faisait nuit, et elle rentrait d'une longue réunion qui lui avait paru interminable avec Gaara et le conseil. Dire que négocier avec eux aurait été un euphémisme, ils étaient intraitable, ne concédant rien, traquant la moindre faille dans ses propositions. Sans le soutien et l'appui de la fratrie du sable, et de Baki, elle n'aurait pas tenu le coup. Les hommes du conseil étaient effrayants, rien d'étonnant à ce que Temari ne les appréciait pas. 

« Je suis désolé pour l'attitude du conseil, ils ont du mal à saisir les avantages à des relations pacifistes entre les pays, s'excusa son amoureux 

Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le canapé du salon, seuls dans la maison, les deux autres Sabaku No mangeaient au restaurant avec Kiba et Shino, Akamaru les attendait probablement dehors. Ni la jeune femme du clan Hyuga, ni le kazekage n'avaient eu envie de se joindre à eux, et avaient opté pour un petit dîner romantique cuisiné par eux-même. Ils s'étaient complétés à la perfection en cuisine, coordonnant leurs gestes au rythme des musiques que diffusait la radio. Le repas avait délicieux, et pour une fois un peu de silence n'avait pas été désagréable. En général Kiba et Kankuro parlaient souvent, beaucoup et bruyamment. Après la journée qu'elle avait passé, cela l'avait relaxé. 

\- Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon, tu n'es pas responsable de leur attitude, 

-Je me doutais qu'ils allaient nous poser problème, ils ont la mentalité d'une autre époque, ils étaient déjà difficiles lorsque c'était mon père qui dirigeait Suna, lui confia-t-il clairement las

Elle était confortablement allongée dans le canapé, la tête sur les genoux du jeune homme. 

-Ils ont finit par accepter, c'est le principal, c'était le résultat que nous voulions obtenir, 

-Tu as raison, cela n'a pas été aisé mais nous y sommes parvenus, et tout grâce à tes talents de diplomate, la complimenta-t-il

-Pas du tout, c'est grâce à toi, ton frère, ta sœur, et Baki, le contredit-elle gênée de son éloge

-Absolument pas, nous t'avons simplement soutenu, tout le mérite te revient, si tu n'avais pas employé les mots justes tu ne serais pas arrivée à leur faire valider ces propositions. Crois-moi je sais reconnaître une excellente diplomate quand j'en entends une, n'oublie pas que ma sœur aînée en est une, rappela-t-il

Elle n'ajouta rien, qu'aurait-elle pu répondre quand il la regardait aussi tendrement, tout en caressant sa joue, repoussant à chaque fois une mèche rebelle. Elle ferma les paupières, tout en poussant un long soupir de bien-être.

-Hinata, chuchota-t-il après de longues minutes sans bruits

Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux bleus de son amoureux, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient beaux, elle avait toujours eu un faible pour cette couleur, et celle-ci associée au rouge de ses cheveux donnaient un merveilleux mélange.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, poursuivit-il

-Moi aussi je dois te dire quelque chose, lui répondit-elle  
\- Vas-y commence, la pria-t-il

Elle se releva afin de mieux voir sa future réaction, elle s'assit en face de lui, elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les siennes, pendant qu'il l'observait, curieux. Elle inspira profondément, tout en tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Ça y était, le grand moment était arrivé, mais elle ne fuirait pas, c'était son credo. 

-...Gaara je t'aime, déclara-t-elle sans trembler

Le dernier des Sabaku No écarquilla les yeux autant que cela était possible, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il ne douta pas une seule seconde de sa sincérité, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, elle n'était pas comme ça, elle était trop simple et trop douce pour prononcer ces mots à la légère, ou par pur intérêt. Il fallait qu'il lui réponde sinon elle allait s'angoisser, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Hinata, se déclara-t-il à son tour 

Le palpitant de la kunoichi accéléra et ralentit, jonglant entre les deux, indécis sur le rythme qu'il devait prendre. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, elle rêvait, elle allait se réveiller dans sa chambre à Konoha...Avant que son imagination ne l'entraîne plus loin, deux lèvres chaudes vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, c'était bel et bien réel, elle répondit au baiser avec toute la passion qui brûlait dans ses veines. 

\- Hinata, voudrais-tu venir vivre ici, avec moi, pour toujours ?, lui murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage

La question la prit par surprise, avait-elle bien entendu, il lui proposait de s'installer à Suna, avec lui, pour toujours. 

-Oui, oui je le veux, bien sur que je le veux, répéta-t-elle »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras avec tant de vitalité qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse, et se retrouvèrent allongés sur le canapé, elle sur lui, les bras autour de son cou, quand ceux du kazekage étaient autour de sa taille. 

Perdus dans leur monde qui tournait enfin rond pour eux, ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et ils ne virent pas non plus un petit groupe les fixer intensément pendant plusieurs longues minutes, avant qu'une petit blonde n'ordonne à tous de les laisser tranquille et ne tourne elle-même les talons un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Hinata avait souffert pour un garçon qui ne l'avait jamais regardé, mais aujourd'hui elle était prête à revivre tout cela parce qu'elle savait que cela la conduirait dans les bras d'un garçon qui ne regardait qu'elle et pour un amour comme celui-ci elle endurerait tout.


End file.
